


Differences

by LoverCrowley (ShadowScale)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Songfic, or songpoem?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/LoverCrowley
Summary: Based on the song Brothers in Arms by the Dire Straits





	Differences

_There’s so many different worlds_

The back room of a smoky club, filled with hushed voices and a plan.

The neon lit streets, glowing with red and blues and purples.

The quiet interior of a car, warm and familiar.

_so many different suns_

“What are you doing here?”

The red glow on his shoulder lighting his features.

The tone of worry and tension in his voice.

The shine of care in his eyes.

_and we have just one world_

“Don’t go unscrewing the cap.”

The hesitant hands that hold it out.

The gentle hands that receive it.

The words said and unsaid.

_but we live in different ones_

“You go too fast for me, Crowley.”

The closing of a door.

The breaking of a heart.

The reverent caress of a gift.


End file.
